iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Dobson
|Video Games = Continental Drift |Books = Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Junior Novel |Voiced by = N/A |Dislikes = Being beaten up|Family = Unnamed parents}} Dobson was a Boar who became a part of the seafaring ape Gutt's crew. Biography Dobson was a mute boar who was a forceful beast that became a pirate in the employ of Captain Gutt after Gutt had rescued Dobson from an unknown fate. In gratitude, Dobson served aboard Gutt's iceberg-turned-ship as a member of his crew. He doesn’t know how to speak but he understands what people are telling him to do. New Crew Dobson and the crew, while out at sea one day, watched as their captain, Gutt, pulled up a saber-tooth squirrel out of the ocean after harpooning an acorn that the squirrel had been holding. The squirrel, named Scrat, had been half-swallowed by a fish and was afterward forced to dance on deck with the fish on him as entertainment for the crew. While out at sea, Dobson, along with the others in the crew, witnessed as an ice floe that carried a mammoth, two ground sloths and a Saber-Tooth Tiger was towed closer to the ship's side. Dobson stood and awaited his captain's orders: Gutt presented himself to the marooned animals and called out that they were lucky to be found by Gutt and his crew. The mammoth, named Manny, called out that they only wanted to return to the continent, to which Gutt coldly stated that there was no way back. At that, Gutt ordered his crew to attack the castaways, Dobson contributing by helping to load the log cannons as Raz, a kangaroo and fellow pirate, fired ice boulders from them with kicks from her feet. Dobson soon after boarded the ice floe, along with Raz, cornering Manny as Gutt fired an ice boulder straight into Manny's face, knocking him out cold. Lost Ship Dobson watched as Manny, having been tied to the ship's tree mast, woke up, snuffling and snorting in his face. In a moment, Gutt presented himself to the captives with his crew, Dobson among them, aiding him in singing a shanty: Gutt explained that he and his crew, each member of whom he had rescued, intended to sail the seas, taking whatever fruits and foods they could find. The crew explained that they intended the four captives to join them as well. Manny, however, decided to turn the offer down, wishing instead to return to his family: Gutt did not take the offer well and ordered the mammals to walk the plank overboard. Dobson witnessed as Sid, one of the sloths, was ordered to walk first: Gutt halted the walk as he invited the other sloth, an unwitting elderly sloth named Granny, to walk first. Unseen by the pirates, Manny and the saber named Diego were working together to free themselves of their bonds: Diego bit through one of the vines holding the mast in place as Manny freed himself. Gut leapt into action and engaged Manny in a duel, using his sawfish skull blade. The mast, however, toppled over and fell on the deck, splitting the iceberg ship in two: as the crew slid down, Dobson landed on Raz, who had landed on Flynn, the elephant seal of the crew. The ship was split in two, causing the entire crew to fall into the ocean waters: Dobson, along with the others, regrouped on an ice floe, as Flynn propelled them out towards land under Gutt's order. The crew left the scene with one crew member missing in action: Shira had fallen away from the crew, to which Gutt indifferently ordered the crew to leave her behind. The Pirates travelled to Switch-back Cove to build a new ship, enslaving the native Hyrax at the same time. It was then that Shira returned, having escaped from the mammals (Who had also found their way to the cove). The Sub-zero Heroes managed to steal Gutt's ship and escape. Enraged, Gutt fashioned another ship, and led the pirates in a quest for revenge, holding Ellie and Peaches hostage. In the battle that ensued, Dobson was briefly annoyed by Crash and Eddie riding on his back, and later knocked the traitorous Shira away from the captive Ellie. In the end, Dobson and most of the crew were blasted into the water by Precious the whale. Traits A large, thickly-built boar, Dobson sported five tusks of different sizes along his long snout. Coated in short, bristly, red-and-grey striped fur, Dobson walked on all four cloven-hoofed feet and sported a sizable reddish mane, along with brownish-grey facial hair. Dobson never spoke words, rather he communicated in grunts and oinks. It stated in books, he did not much enjoy taking orders from Gutt, Dobson did enjoy being rough on Gutt's malcontents, and did enjoy complaining about taking orders from Gutt''Ice Age: Continental Drift - The Official Magazine'', p8: "Motley Crew!". But in the actual film, Dobson actually enjoyed following Gutt's orders and takes his job seriously. It is also likely that Dobson is the smartest of the crew. Appearances /Gallery}} *''Scrat's Continental Crack-up Part 2'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' **''Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes Dobson was initially designed to have more tusks protruding from his snout and was thought of by designer Peter DeSève as either Russian or German http://peterdeseve.blogspot.com/2012/07/decade-has-now-passed-since-i-did-my.html Peter DeSève's Blogspot, but ended up being a quiet character, apart from some oinks and grunts. Dobson concept art.jpg|Concept Art of Dobson Dobson statue.jpg|Sculpture of Dobson References Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Characters